Energy harvesting is a process to collect energy from external sources such as solar power, thermal energy, wind energy, salinity gradients, and kinetic energy. While energy harvesting devices collect a small amount of power, the energy source is free and the harvesting process is environmentally friendly. As a result, energy harvesting devices have become increasingly attractive.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.